The invention relates to new iodopropargyl ethers, a process for their preparation and their use in microbicidal agents.
It is known from DE-OS (German Published Specification) No. 3,304,899 that iodopropargyl ethers, such as 1-(3-iodo-2-propinyloxy)-propane-2,3-diol, can be used as antimicrobial substances. Their not always satisfactory acitivity is a disadvantage.